Within the Ghoul
by Mizore'sHopeForTsukune
Summary: A weird start to one day of Tsukune's life may lead him to an ultimate decision of love, sacrifice, and revenge. Read on.
1. 1 - A Friend Feind

**Chapter 1 – A Friend Fiend**

Tsukune woke up in a daze, considering the bit of drinking the night before that he done he didn't think anything about it. He stood up and went to bathroom to wash his face. He turned the sink on and splashed his face.

"Ow, damnit.", he swore as he cut his middle finger on his cheek when he wiped the cold liquid off. He examined his 'injured' finger and then his cheek. His feet fell out from under him as he tumbled back in shock into the full body mirror, smashing it. He held his cheek and began to rub the close to one inch long blade with its length pressed against the bloody skin of his cheek. As soon as he touched the blade, it fell out of his cheek, leaving a small pocket of blood. The blade floated in mid-air and then sped out of the bathroom straight through the walls toward the northern end of town. He got up and checked his cheek again. The pocket in his cheek was now gone and there is no proof of anything happening the few seconds before. He simply brushed it off as nothing more than a hangover issue. He walked into the kitchen and his mother gave him his high school registration sheet he had to get yesterday to him.

"Here you go sweety", she said in her normal cheery tone. He walked to the table, pulled out a chair, and got to business. He filled out his registration form with almost no problems, he saw a blank space labeled 'M. Race.'. He was troubled because he had already filled out his race, its even had the examples of the races beside it. He simply put three question marks beside it, thinking that if they needed whatever information they wanted from that space, they would ask him when he got there.

"Tsukune! Want some sausage?", his mom asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, mom.", he replied. She brought him three sausages, each on there own buttery biscuit. His mouth watered as he thought about them for a second and then dove in. Downing them in a matter of seconds.

"Tsukune, calm down before you choke.", his mother warned him, laughing. He chuckled as he finished his sausage and ran outside to mail the registration form. He walked to the mailbox and opened the lid. He saw a box inside and simply switched the two, closed the lid, and went inside. He sat down the box and read the tag. 'To: Tsukune Aono – From: Moka Akashiya'. He had no idea who this girl was, but he opened the box and saw a bright red jewel. He then heard something park in front of his house. He went outside and saw a bus with the label 'Yokai Academy'. The bus driver, who seemingly had no eyes, opened the driver's hatch and and said simply:

"Tsukune Aono?"

"Um, yes.", Tsukune replied.

"This is the bus to your school.", the driver said plainly. Tsukune's eyes widened. He already was packed, but he didn't expect to leave now. He grabbed his bags and ran out the door, he stopped, remembering the jewel and grabbed the box and ran to the bus and hopped in. He sat down near the back and packed the box up.

"Heh heh. You're gonna have fun here kid.", the bus driver chuckles.


	2. 2 - Remembrance

_**Guys, I'm sorry but these chapters are gonna be short. I'm in school and have a job. I will push them out as much as I can. But I can not make any romises.**_

**Chapter 2 - Remembrance**

_Slowing, soaking. It never stops the choking. Run in the dark, end your nightmares. Running from the future to come, only in seconds. All is allied against you, stop running. Don't run. _Tsukune bolted upright inside the bus he departed his home in. As he looks around, he notices the bus is stopped beside a bus sign that is mounted on a cliff. This would have been normal, if it weren't for the sea beside it, full of crimson red coloration. It chilled him to his bone, yet for some reason he felt like he was at home. His leg started to tingle. He disregarded it and walk down the cliff side to the building in the distance that appears to scrapes the skies. Though it was highly eerie as well, he at the same time felt at home. Once he got to the giant building,he was astounded. It had to be about a hundred feet tall, if not taller, with an amazing Gothique couture. The students looked like they were pretty casual. They all wore green blazers with a white under shirt, only a few did not wear the blazer. The guys wore very nice khakis, and the girls wore short flannel skirts. He did not mind that at all, but he wondered why they were so short. He left it alone and continued to the main office. He was greeted in the main building by one of the staff.

"Hello, and who might you be?", she asked cheerfully.

"Hello. Um, my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm joining this school.", he mutters.

"Oh. Follow me then.", she responds.

"Yes ma'am.", Tsukune agrees. She leads him to the main office and they go through the procedures for registering into the school. Then, he went to his homeroom which happened to have the same teacher that registered him into the school. He went to the only desk available, right behind...

_Wait, why are there silver streaks in her hair, I think I know her. Her name is Moka Akashiya? Yes, that's it. _"Moka?", he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Tsukune!", she yells. As she tackles him with a hug, it all hits him. A wave of memories slams him as hard as she does. He remembers she is a vampire, where he is and why. And.. the jewel. He looks at the rosary around her neck and snaps the jewel inside the pocket of it. The silver streaks recede back into the pretty pink strands. And a wake of light explodes as her body shifts and morphs. Her chest grows large and shifts back to normal, as so does her rear. Her hair changes from silver to pink repeatedly and then the light stops. Her chest and rear are normal as is her beautiful face and pink hair. He stares into her eyes.

"What the hell was that?", he asks.

"I have no idea. Do you remember me?", she replied.

"Y-yes. I do. You're Moka Akashiya. We've known each other forever.", he smiles and takes his seat as Moka smiles the brightest smile she ever has. They get back in their chairs and sit until the end of class.


End file.
